thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Applejack
Background Applejack is a resident of Ponyville who lived in the apple farm. When she was young, she left the apple farm to live with her upper class relatives in the big city of Manehatten. However, she had difficulty fitting and became very homesick. The rainbow, that was made due to Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, lead her back home to the farm. It was then she realized that she truly belonged there and earned her cutie mark. She f irst met Twilight Sparkle and Spike when the two checked up on the food preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Throughout the series, she tells Twilight how things work in Ponyville. In the episode "The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000", Applejack and her family were challenged by the Flim Flam brothers to a cider-making competition. With the help of her friends, they managed to beat the brothers. After this point, she was transported into Iriphos. Personality Applejack is a very hard-working and reliable pony, yet she tends to be stubborn. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 2' First Arrival Applejack arrived in Iriphos at Inaba, having landed on top of Yusei Fudo. There she met Naoto Shirogane, Emil Castagnier, Jade Curtiss, Mieu, Cutemon, Dorulumon, Ventus, Souji Seta, and Sundown Kid. Being unfamiliar with the group, it had her wonder what they were. That and it also had her wonder where her friends are. Naoto informed Applejack about being in a different world and it's not very common for ponies to talk. Yusei soon asked for her help to search for Eve in the T.V. World, and the pony agreed even though she had just met the group. Into The Foggy Abyss After arriving in the T.V. World with the group (minus Naoto, whom had left earlier), Applejack noticed that the place was covered in a thick fog that it was difficult to see. Dorulumon attempted to clear the fog, but it was to no avail. Emil and Souji told the group that the glasses they're wearing helps them see through it. Applejack took the moment to get acquainted with Jade and Yusei. She was unsure what to call Yusei since Naoto had addressed him by his real name, however he also went by the name 'Aki'. Yusei told her to call him by his real name and decided to carry the pony on his back to follow after Ventus (whom had decided to go on ahead to find Eve). When Jade gave Yusei a spare pair of glasses, Applejack noticed a change in Yusei's behavior after he put the glasses on. Along the way, Yusei warned the group about the Shadows and how they might find a 'pink version' of themselves. The thought of a pink version of herself had Applejack picture a more girly version of herself yet it also had her think about Rarity. The group soon found that there was a wall that was blocking them from reaching Ventus. Attempts to break down the wall was to no avail, leaving the group with the option of finding a way around it. However, the wall was soon gone in which Yusei pointed out that Ventus had encountered his shadow and denied it. Because of this, the group had to battle against the shadow. 'ARC 3' Trouble At The Western Ruins Applejack had spent 3 months traveling with Yusei, Mieu, and Jade as well as learning about their important mission. Currently hiding at the Western Ruins, they soon were reunited with Naoto, Emil, and Souji as well as meeting Calumon, Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, and Renée Roberts. Naoto suggested on finding a place to further discuss what's been going on, however the group was soon surrounded by officers from Neo Domino City. They seemed to be targeting Yusei until thirty 'officers' began to open fire. With Yusei having to heal an injured Emil, Applejack assisted on providing cover for Yusei. She had also witnessed the fakes revealing their true forms. After the battle was over, Yusei was soon hit by a tranquilizer. It had him behave in a manner that reminded Applejack of her friend, Pinkie Pie. She learned from Ushio that Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle have been seen. She also learned that Twilight was last seen at Inaba, which had her thought that she might've missed the purple unicorn during when she was at the T.V. World with Yusei and the others three months ago. Trouble At Sector Security Headquarters Once they have arrived at Neo Domino City, Applejack had accompanied with the group to meet with the Vice Director. She soon found out that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have been in the city. Not only had she met Vice Director Jeager, she also met Flynn Scifo, Aki Izayoi, Ryoji Mochizuki, Neku, and Crow Hogan. Crow seemed to have recognized the cowgirl pony, however she was totally confused since she haven't recalled ever meeting the signer before. Not only did he seem to know her, but he had also seem to know Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately conversation had gotten short when she and the group heard Mieu's voice through the intercom, who had managed to capture Yusei. Not only had he requested for Jeager to come alone, but he also requested for the deaths of Emil and Naoto. Applejack decided to accompany Jade to escort Jeager. It was then that Yusei had returned to the group, apparently had already dealt with his captor. However, he seemed very different from how Applejack knew him. The pony suggested that perhaps Twilight Sparkle might be able to use her magic to fix Yusei. Though the spikey-haired angel pointed out that he had lost his keycrest. Thankfully Mew Renée had arrived to deliver said keycrest. Unfortunately things weren't able to settle down when an explosion was heard, which turned out that cause was coming from a multiple number of Walpurgis Nights. Applejack had agreed with Yusei to help out in anyway she could. After the battle was over, Applejack had stayed at the shelter near Sector Security along with Yusei and Jade. The pony was for the most part asleep until she woke up from hearing some noise. She soon saw that the Midnight Channel was playing, which showed a group of people competing in some sort of tournament. Among the people she recognized were Yusei, Souji, Naoto, and the Sundown Kid. When she went into the room to check up on Yusei, she saw that the Signer was gone along with Jade. However, there was note addressed to her on the bed, which informed Applejack that the two were going into the TV World and wanted for her to keep an eye on things while they were gone. She was also given a password in order to let her know if the Jade and Yusei she encounters would be the real ones. After taking the time to study the password, she ate the note as requested. Abilities Applejack is skilled with cooking, herding, athletics, and is quite skilled with a lasso. She also represents the Element of Honesty. Applebucking: She could harvest apple trees by kicking them with her hind legs. Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Cartoon Category:My Little Pony: FiM